


Sing Your Sweet Song, Little Birdie

by Omnicat



Category: Teknoman
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: In which there are problems in Blade’s pants, the government, and soon to be in Pegas’s circuitry too.





	Sing Your Sweet Song, Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched exactly five episodes of Teknoman in the past two years, so the continuity here is sketchy at best. But I had a mission to complete. >:D

Staring out through the dimly lit hangar, Mac stroked his mustache, deep in thought. "So, General Galt wants to study our Pegas, I hear?"

"With Blade’s crystal inside. And he wouldn’t take no for an answer," Maggie confirmed, arms crossed and scowling. "Blade put his foot down and refused to be ‘requisitioned’ for research himself, but that’s all Galt would give us. Blade’s gonna have a _great_ few weeks camping out in the bushes near Galt’s base so we’re not left _entirely_ unprepared in case of a new attack."

"Is Star going with him?" Mac asked, glancing over with a smirk.

Maggie’s shoulders slumped and she sighed as if dispelling an entire atmosphere of disappointment. "Yes, but he’s so dense, I’m starting to give up hope that they’ll ever get on with it."

"Ah, lassie, any opportunity is still an opportunity."

"I might as well go back to hitting on that dunce myself! Which would be a terrible idea. Look, Mac, a lot of work’s gone into making me the woman I am today, and I can’t guarantee that if Star doesn’t just lay one on him or flash him one day, _I_ won’t. I’ve got a lot to be proud of and only so much self-control to spare."

With a huff and a scrape of his throat, Mac waved a hand as if to physically dismiss that idea. "I appreciate the sentiment, but let’s not overload that poor lad’s addled brains, shall we? We’ve got bigger things to worry about, anyway."

Sobering, Mac looked up again – at Pegas. Mood darkening, Maggie’s eyes followed his line of sight.

"I have an idea," she said. "But technically speaking, I’ll have to sabotage Pegas to pull it off."

"Huh? What are you thinking?"

"We’ll give Galt Pegas," she said, shooting him a wicked, brilliant grin. "And Pegas will sing those same two stanzas he learned of ‘Bold Soldier Boy’ without pause until Galt gives him back."

Mac stared until, as if of its own accord, a chuckle escaped him, and soon turned into a delighted belly-laugh. "Maggie, you are a _genius_. Let’s do it! What do you say, Pegas?"

"LET’S DO IT," the robot intoned in a gleeful monotone.

 

In the afterlife, specifically the not quite austere but also not entirely cozy processing facility for fringe cases like ‘I was brainwashed to be evil by an alien parasite that entered into a symbiotic relationship with me against my will, uniting us in death as we were in life’, the entity alternately known to himself as Dagger and Fritz munched on a bag of afterlife-popcorn. It wasn’t stale, but it came from the afterlife equivalent of a supermarket, and thus wasn’t freshly popped either. It was thoroughly mediocre, like everything else at Purgatory Station.

"There is no part of me that does not love this development," he sighed in vindictive contentment.

Somewhere, the overworked moral arbiters his human half’s Christian upbringing had landed him with after death shrieked in frustration. They were trying to build a case for judging the human and the Venomoid separately here! But fast-forwarding the Earth View TV to the look on Galt’s face three days into his possession of Pegas made every delay of his soul’s processing worth it.


End file.
